The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for enabling the generation of feedback to a user in augmented reality-based systems.
User devices equipped with an augmented reality capabilities are configured to provide a display of an augmented reality view of the surroundings. An augmented reality (AR) view is a display of a physical, real-world environment whose objects are augmented by computer-generated augmented reality content. Said display is provided to the user via the display output part of a user device. In the case of using visual graphics as augmented reality content, the computer-generated augmented reality content is superimposed and combined with a camera feed of the physical, real-world environment as captured by a digital imaging part of a user device.
In a vision-based augmented reality system, a target object is recognized (using vision-based object recognition). The augmented reality content associated with the target object is then retrieved and rendered to appear in perspective with the target object in AR view. The augmentations may be generated and rendered on the basis of an estimated three-dimensional pose of the target object. The estimated three-dimensional pose may be a result from a vision-based process performed on the basis of image frames captured by the digital imaging part of the user device. Said vision-based process may involve at least one of: object recognition and tracking.
Both object recognition and tracking depend on the quality of a reference image of the target object. The quality (also referred to as augmentability or suitability herein) may depend on a number of characteristics about the reference image or other relevant factors. However, those characteristics or relevant factors cannot be easily perceived by a human user. Thus, a user is not capable of or has difficulties judging whether an image frame is suitable enough for use as a reference image.